


Una Sorpresa Inesperada

by Sandra_Almighty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Facials, Feminization, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup, Rimming, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Almighty/pseuds/Sandra_Almighty
Summary: Louis y Harry tienen sexo mientras Harry lleva puesta una falda y ropa interior femenina.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 3





	Una Sorpresa Inesperada

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something Great](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051070) by [ashavahishta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashavahishta/pseuds/ashavahishta). 



Louis y Liam se habían quedado trabajando hasta tarde en los estudios de grabación el domingo, así que llegó a casa media hora más tarde que Harry.  
  
Su casa era cálida y acogedora. Louis se quitó los zapatos en el vestíbulo y siguió el sonido de la televisión hasta el salón para encontrarse con su chico. Harry la tenía puesta bastante alta, así que no se había dado cuenta de que Louis había entrado en la habitación.  
  
Estaba acurrucado en uno de los extremos del sofá, vestido con un picardías negro y una minifalda ajustada del mismo color con unas medias que le llegaban hasta la mitad del muslo. Tenía las piernas largas dobladas delicadamente por debajo de él y había colocado todos sus utensilios de manicura sobre la mesa. En ese momento se estaba pintando las uñas de la mano izquierda y desde donde estaba, Louis pudo percibir que llevaba un poco de maquillaje. Tenía la lengua entre los labios, intentando concentrarse para conseguir que las uñas le quedasen perfectamente pintadas.  
  
Louis se permitió observarle por un momento; fijándose en el rosa oscuro que cubría sus labios (su pintalabios favorito), en cómo sus pestañas se alargaban gracias a la máscara de pestañas y el leve toque de rubor en sus mejillas por el colorete.  
  
—Hola, Hazz —dijo finalmente.  
  
Harry levantó la mirada y lo saludó con una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes.  
  
—Hola, nene.  
  
Louis caminó y cogió en mando a distancia y bajó el sonido de la televisión. Se sentó en el sofá al lado de Harry, con cuidado de no tirar el esmalte de uñas que estaba sobre el brazo del sofá. Harry aún trabajaba en su mano izquierda, por lo que Louis cogió el pequeño bote para inspeccionar el esmalte de color rojo brillante que descansaba en su interior.  
  
—¿Un color nuevo?  
  
—Mmhum —murmuró Harry a modo de respuesta mientras terminaba de pintarse el dedo meñique—. Se llama "Rojo Sirena". —Juntó los labios, soplándose los dedos para secar el pintauñas.  
  
Louis volvió a centrar su mirada en la boca rosada de Harry y apoyó la mano en el muslo del chico, acariciando la piel suave y desnuda que quedaba entre las medias y la falda.  
  
—Estás preciosa, cariño. —Louis empezó con el juego.  
  
Esta situación no era infrecuente, pero tampoco pasaba muy a menudo. Harry no tenía siempre tiempo para prepararse. Por lo que a Louis aún le sorprendía un poco cada vez que ocurría, lo guapo que estaba su chico y lo mucho que le apetecía tocarle. 

Louis frotó su pulgar sobre el interior del muslo de Harry.

—No hasta que se me sequen las uñas —le reprendió este, batiendo las pestañas y curvando los labios en una sonrisa de satisfacción. Adoraba cuando Louis lo llamaba "preciosa" o "guapa".  
  
Louis resopló, pero estaba dispuesto a esperar. Dirigió su atención a la televisión durante un rato e inclinó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry. Olía increíblemente bien. Harry siempre se daba un baño muy largo y usaba champuses aromáticos y una colonia floral que le encantaba antes de travestirse. Louis giró la cabeza para presionar besos a lo largo del cuello de Harry, lenta y suavemente. No quería provocarlo, solo quería pasear la boca por su piel para apreciar lo bien que olía y lo suave y bonita que era.  
  
Subió por su cuello para morderle el lóbulo de la oreja y continuó dejando pequeños bocados por la línea de su mandíbula.  
  
Harry fingió no darse cuenta, pero Louis pudo sentir como su respiración iba ahora más rápido. Probablemente, llevaría con una erección desde que se había vestido así. Louis sabía como era Harry, y sabía lo que le provocaba vestirse de chica y lo que le ponía a él que lo hiciera.  
  
Finalmente, Harry consideró que sus uñas estaban lo suficientemente secas, porque volvió la cabeza y se encontró con la boca de Louis en un beso suave. Sus labios estaban un poco resbaladizos por culpa del pintalabios, una textura que Louis ya conocía a esas alturas. Seguían siendo tan suaves y gruesos como siempre y Louis trazó su forma con la lengua. Puso la mano sobre la cara de Harry, acariciándole con el pulgar la mejilla, que estaba más suave de lo normal gracias al colorete, y dejó que sus dedos de deslizaran hasta el pelo de Harry.  
  
Se besaron durante mucho tiempo, Louis mantuvo el ritmo lento y tierno. Le gustaba ser muy dulce con Harry cuando estaba así, porque parecía muy delicado y hermoso. Dejó que su mano subiera por el muslo de Harry mientras continuaban besándose, sus dedos rozando el borde de la falda.  
  
De repente, Harry se alejó. Sus pupilas se ensancharon y tenía los labios hinchados y aún más oscuros. Louis tuvo que contenerse para no besarlo de nuevo.  
  
—Vamos a la cama. —Harry le sonrió.  
  
Harry se puso de pie tan bruscamente que Louis se quedó parado en el sofá durante un momento, sorprendido y muy, muy cachondo. Entonces, Harry caminó hacia la puerta y Louis lo entendió.  
  
Harry quería mostrar su falda y sus medias. Descarado.  
  
Las caderas de Harry se mecían deliberadamente mientras caminaba, haciendo que la falda se le subiera un poco por los muslos pálidos. Sus piernas estaban absolutamente perfectas con aquellas medias.  
  
A Harry siempre le había gustado provocar, pero se acentuaba cuando actuaba como una mujer. Parecía que le daba más confianza.  
  
Harry coqueteó, mirando a Louis por encima de su hombro, acariciándose el cuerpo y subiéndose la falda hasta dejar ver un tanga negro de encaje.  
  
—¿Vas venir?  
  
Louis tragó saliva.  
  
—Voy, nena —se las arregló para contestar con voz ronca.  
  
La tenía tan dura que se tuvo que ajustarse los pantalones varias veces mientras seguía a Harry escaleras arriba, con la mirada fija en su trasero. Harry estaba muy tentador, con los rizos rebotando alrededor de su cara y con la falda ajustada al cuerpo. Harry seguía lanzándole miradas por encima del hombro, sonriéndole con los ojos brillantes y los hoyuelos fijos en las mejillas.  
  
Cuando llegaron a su habitación, Harry se paró en la puerta para que Louis se encontrase con él. Este envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura y presionó su erección contra en trasero de Harry.  
  
—Eres una provocadora.  
  
Harry se reclinó en él con una risa entrecortada.  
  
—Sí —respondió sin darle ningún tipo de vergüenza. Como mujer, siempre tenía un poco más de actitud, lo que hacía que Louis se desesperara.  
  
Le gustaba que Louis se lo trabajara y a Louis le maravillaba el efecto que Harry tenía sobre él. La mayoría de las veces le gustaba que Harry le suplicara, pero en momentos como ese, seguía a Harry como un cachorro perdido solo para tener la oportunidad de tocarle.  
  
Harry dejó que Louis se frotase contra él un rato más hasta que se inclinó para besarle la nuca y los hombros. Entonces se retiró y fue hasta la cama, con la mirada fija en la de Louis mientras se tumbaba sobre el colchón y se deslizaba hasta el cabecero.  
  
Sus labios suaves y rosados estaban curvados en una sonrisa tímida mientras extendía el brazo hacia Louis y le hacía señas con el dedo para que se acercase.  
  
—Quiero que me lo comas.  
  
Louis nunca se había lanzado hacia la cámara con tanta rapidez.  
  
Se arrodilló a los pies de Harry y envolvió las manos alrededor de sus tobillos, recorriéndole los gemelos, las rodillas hasta detenerse sobre los muslos. Inclinó la cabeza y empezó a besar el interior de los muslos de Harry, dejando pequeños mordiscos, succionando su piel y dejándole marcas en ella.  
  
Dejó que sus mejillas se frotaran deliberadamente contra la piel sensible de Harry, porque sabía que a le encantaba la sensación de su barba sobre los muslos.  
  
Los chupetones eran un regalo para Harry; para presionarlos y acordarse de él, para que Louis los mirara y admirase, porque Harry era suyo.  
  
Louis estaba ardiendo, sudando por culpa de la camiseta y loss pantalones, abrumado por el olor de Harry y lo suave que era su piel. Podría enterrar la cara entre los muslo de Harry para siempre.  
  
Le subió la falda hasta que la tuvo puesta sobre el vientre, dejando al descubierto su ropa interior de encaje negro, con el miembro duro saliéndose por el material. Acarició la polla de Harry a través del encaje, presionando un beso sobre la punta y continuó su recorrido. La cadera de Harry era preciosa y merecía atención, sobre todo sobre las marcas rojas que le había dejado la ropa interior. Louis besó la piel, pasando la lengua por la línea de su cintura, susurrando palabras dulces mientras los hacía.  
  
—Tan bonita para mí —dijo con los labios pegados al lugar donde la cadera de Harry se encontraba con su muslo—. Eres encantadora.  
  
Harry subió las caderas para encontrarse con la boca de Louis en el momento en el que deslizaba la tira de encaje y pasaba la lengua por la entrada de Harry.  
  
—Coge una almohada, cariño —le ordenó Louis, para ponérsela debajo y alzarlo un poco.  
  
Colocándose felizmente entre los muslos de su chico, Louis lamió alrededor de su agujero. Harry ya estaba jadeando, sus dedos enredándose en el pelo de Louis. Louis se lo podía imaginar en ese momento, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y la cara contraída en una mueca de placer con las mejillas sonrosadas, mordiéndose el labio para intentar controlar sus gemidos. Deseaba poder verlo, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en darle placer.  
  
Después de unos minutos, la boca y la lengua de Louis trabajaban la entrada de Harry, que no podía parar de gemir. Louis le mantenía la cadera aprisionada, agarrándolo por el encaje, follándoselo con la lengua hasta que los muslos de Harry se apretaron y sacudieron a los lados de la cabeza de Louis. Le encantaba, le encantaba hacer que su chico se desesperara.  
  
Cuando Harry empezó a gruñir muy alto, Louis se retiró y se lamió los labios, mandándole una sonrisa lobuna a Harry, que estaba totalmente descontrolado con los muslos abiertos obscenamente y el miembro duro apretado bajo la ropa interior. Harry tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos cristalinos abiertos de par en par. Respiraba jadeante y el aire salía a bocanadas de entre sus labios brillantes.  
  
—Vamos —le pidió Harry, lamiéndose los labios—. Lou, venga. Métete en mí.  
  
La súplica sorprendió a Louis, que se apresuró a quitarse la ropa y a coger el lubricante del primer cajón de la mesita de noche. Se precipitó para preparar a Harry con los dedos, trabajando rápido, mientras el lubricante goteaba sobre las sábanas.  
  
Harry se retorcía de placer todo el tiempo, exigiéndole a Louis que le follara a la vez que Louis curvaba sus tres dedos en el interior de él.  
  
—Estás preparada y húmeda para mí, ¿verdad, cariño? —preguntó, siguiendo el papel femenino que había adquirido Harry. Harry asintió desesperadamente—. Pues vamos, abre esas piernas preciosas.  
  
Harry lo hizo, jugando con uno de sus pezones por debajo del picardías. El tejido negro le cubría demasiado, así que Louis se lo quitó. El torso desnudo y pálido de Harry era precioso en contraste con el azul marino de las sábanas. Louis no podía dejar de pasar las manos por su cuerpo. Las palmas de las manos sobre sus muslos, presionando con los pulgares las marcas que le había dejado antes, rozando los huesos de sus caderas y su delgada cintura. Bajó la cabeza para chuparle los pezones, para besar sus clavículas, las alas de los tatuajes de las dos golondrinas que los representaban a ellos y lamió hacia arriba hasta la mandíbula, hasta encontrarse con sus labios. Harry abrió las piernas con necesidad, el material suave de su falda rozando la polla de Louis mientras se besaban.  
  
Se lo tomaron con tranquilidad, tomándose el tiempo necesario para besarse lánguidamente en esa ocasión tan especial, porque no era algo que consiguieran hacer a menudo. Louis tembló de anticipación cuando Harry le pasó las manos por el pelo. Louis le acarició las mejillas.  
  
Harry se acercó a su mano como un gatito buscando las caricias, con lo labios hinchados por los besos, y apoyó la cabeza en el colchón y recorrió con un pie la espalda de Louis provocativamente.  
  
—¿Sabes? No me he vestido así para nada —dijo levantando una ceja y sonriendo tímidamente, dejando ver sus hoyuelos—. ¿Vas a follarme?  
  
Harry estaba tan bonito con aquella ropa y era tan mal hablado al mismo tiempo que era impresionante.  
  
Louis asintió nervioso.  
  
—Sí, sí. Ahora.  
  
Finalmente, consiguió erguirse y deslizarle por sus espectaculares piernas el tanga de encaje, tirándolo en el suelo junto con su ropa y el picardías. Le dejó la falda enrollada en la cintura.  
  
Empezó a introducirse en Harry lentamente, observándole el rostro. Le encantaba mirar como Harry se mordía el labio al principio, adoraba ver como empezaba a sonreír. A Harry le gustaba de verdad que le hiciera el amor.  
  
Louis iba lento, sabía que Harry no duraría mucho si empezaba a embestirle con fuerza. Así que se movía hacia delante y atrás con movimientos largos y constantes, asegurándose de que Harry lo sintiera y disfrutara.  
  
Louis hablaba con la voz grave y áspera contra su cuello.  
  
—Así me gusta, nena. Toda apretada y mojada para mí como la buena chica que eres.  
  
Harry gimió al oír esas palabras, hundiendo los dedos en los hombros y presionando con los talones la espalda de Louis para intentar que se introdujera más en él. Le gustaba mucho ese juego, le gustaba demasiado que lo tratara como a una chica.  
  
—Eres tan bonita, Hazza. Tan hermosa con esas piernas largas y esa boquita tan suave. Eres preciosa. Te quiero mucho.  
  
Harry estaba cerca, le temblaban las piernas envueltas en la cintura de Louis. Louis se sostuvo con un brazo y utilizó el otro para alcanzar la polla de Harry. Harry empezó a retorcerse desesperadamente, arqueando la espalda y susurrando «por favor» una y otra vez con cada embestida. Louis mantenía el mismo ritmo enloquecedor, aunque ahora llegaba más profundo, encontrando el ángulo preciso para alcanzar su próstata en cada embestida, y recorría la punta del miembro de Harry con el pulgar.  
  
—Vamos, cariño, buena chica. Córrete para mí —arrulló, presionando besos húmedos por todo el cuello de Harry.  
  
Inmediatamente, Harry se tensó y se dejó ir, derramándose sobre la mano de Louis con el cuerpo temblando.  
  
—Muy bien —lo alabó Louis mientras Harry se hundía en el colchón.  
  
Harry intentó arreglarse el pelo, que estaba hecho un desastre y sudado por los mechones que estaban en contacto con su piel. Sus uñas rojas estaban perfectas en contraste con el rubor de su piel.  
  
Louis salió de él con cuidado, poniéndose de rodillas en la cama y cerniéndose sobre el pecho de Harry. Se agarró la polla, acariciándose rápida y firmemente mientras miraba a su chico.  
  
Harry subió la mano para juntarla con la de Louis, sus dedos largos con las uñas pintadas de rojo enlazados con los de él alrededor del miembro de Louis. Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás, lamiéndose los labios y abriendo ligeramente la boca. Inmediatamente, Louis supo que era una invitación para que se corriera sobre su cara.  
  
Louis ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de alcanzar el clímax hasta que su propio orgasmo llegó con fuerza, descargándose sobre la boca abierta y rosada de Harry. Harry relamió lo que pudo hasta que Louis le metió la polla en la boca para terminar con las últimas oleadas de placer que había conseguido con su orgasmo.  
  
Se derrumbó junto a Harry.  
  
—Joder —murmuró tembloroso y volvió la cabeza para ver como Harry se limpiaba la cara y se chupaba los dedos—. Un día de estos, Hazz, vas a conseguir matarme.  
  
Harry sonrió alegremente y le dio un besito en los labios.  
  
—Pero que buena manera de hacerlo —intentó bromear.


End file.
